Onnotangu
Onnotangu, o Lorde da Lua, é um Deus do panteão Rokugani. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 5 Enquanto ele representa o Caos, sua contraparte, a Dama do Sol representa a Ordem. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 7 Criação Onnotangu passou a existir após o Nada, que através do medo, desejo e arrependimento, se estilhaçou em milhões de fragmentos de realidade, que tomaram a forma de deuses invejosos e os elementos em conflito. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock No princípio o mundo era amorfo e fluido. Eventualmente, as partes mais leves se separaram e se tornaram os Céus e as partes pesadas afundaram e se tornaram o terra. Então os Três Deuses Inominados surgiram, e eles perceberam que apesar da terra e do Paraíso terem se formado, tudo ainda era selvagem e sem forma. Eles criaram dois deuses e os enviaram para dar forma ao mundo. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 8 Sol e Lua Os dois deuses beijaram a terra e batizaram-na. Agora que tinha um nome, a terra foi preenchida com vida, e novos deuses e animais surgiram. Os dois deuses também ganharam nomes: o homem se tornou Onnotangu, a Lua e a mulher se tornou Amaterasu, o Sol. Servindo a eles nos Céus havia os shinzoku, ou tribo dos deuses, enquanto que demônios mazoku do submundo habitavam as entranhas da terra para supervisionar as almas dos mortos. Na época a terra foi populada pelas Cinco Raças Antigas. Família Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Devorando Seus Filhos Lendas afirmam que Onnotangu notou o quão fortes e talentosos seus filhos estavam ficando, e ele começou a temer que um deles iria usurpar o seu poder. Outros dizem que a Lua, com ciúmes do amor da Dama do Sol por seus filhos, engoliu seus filhos Kamis. Esse foi o dia da noite sem luz, quando Amaterasu chorou por seus filhos, Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock suas lágrimas caíram na terra abaixo e formaram grandes poças. Sem querer despedaçar os céus ao entrar em conflito direto com seu marido, ela o ofereceu uma taça de sakê com uma única gota de veneno cada vez que Onnotangu engolia um dos filhos. Quando chegou ao filho mais novo, Hantei, Amaterasu conseguiu trocá-lo por uma pedra com as roupas do filho, que Onnotangu engoliu ao invés da criança. Então ele adormeceu. Lutando Contra Hantei Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seu pai e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Queda dos Kami Eles caíram do céu no Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O sangue do Lorde da Lua se solidificou em obsidiana quando caiu sobre o mundo. A Criação da Humanidade Conforme o sangue de Onnotangu caía do Paraíso, ele caiu nas poças de lágrimas de Amaterasu. De cada poça, dois humanos surgiram, um homem e uma mulher, pois a humanidade foi criado da mistura das lágrimas da Dama do Sol e do sangue do Lorde da Lua. Rokugan Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Hantei saiu vitorioso e após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Cultistas da Lua No Século XII ainda existem aqueles que consideram o Lorde da Lua como uma figura preeminentemente divina, devotando-se a ele em cerimônias clandestinas. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 318 Cultos ao Lorde da Lua, que odeiam todos os mortais, buscam lhe conceder poder e apressar a sua vingança contra os filhos. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 162 Links Externos * Blood of Onnotangu (Tears of Amaterasu) Categoria:Magia e Religião